Just One Little Thing
by Emma Vance
Summary: Fai shouldn't wait so long to feed, but his other desires are getting in the way. Yaoi, and lemon- if you don't like it don't read it. AND- Fai's name is spelled F.A.I.- not F.A.Y- that spells Fay.


** Hey guys! Its Em again. This time I've written a Kurofai fanfic (I've got two Hikaoru fanfics and one KazaRikuo fanfic, and I'm working on a ClowxYue and ToyaxYukito- whether I have put them online yet or not.)**

** Okay, so guys (well I guess you people are mostly gals) I'm sorry I realized that I wrote this in a setting of after the manga ended. And Fai isn't a vampire after that. . . but in this he is. God, I ended up creating this from the mixed up place in my mind that has read way too many of these things. I'm super sorry, and the only reason I don't change it because I for some odd reason love the whole situation between Fai and Kurogane when Fai is a vampire. I do plan on writing another kurofai fanfic, and with that one I promise I'll get that one right!**

** So read, review, and fangirl to your hearts content. I love reviews and actually want you guys to resquest lemons of your favorite pairings. Tell me the pairings and if you have any wants for the storyline. Just keep in mind that I reserve the right to pick and choose which ones I want to write- and anyones that I want to write that I haven't read or heard about I promise to look up, read, and wiki till I feel I can write it. And please write down the names of the people together- I don't always know the pairings other names (it took me a while to figure out what my friend was saying about 'yullen') THANKS!**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemon, awesomeness. If you don't like it don't read it Blah, Blah, Blah. . ._do I really need to write another one of these things_- Yes Em you do, it's part of the whole 'M' fanfiction thing- _damn. Okay. _So anyway: Please if you don't like this stuff stay out of our wonderful side of fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. But I do plan on coming up with some impossible plan to steal Fai and Kurogane. (not really. . . as far as you know. . .)**

I turn over on the bed, and let out a groan- doing my best to make it sound like I'm doing it in my sleep. I have to share a room with the ninja- well better said I didn't _have _to, but most nights I chose to for a reason or another. I like to listen to him breath as I sleep- it calms me, but lately my hunger has been gnawing at me. It usually takes longer before I'm desperate enough to take Kurogane's blood, and I don't plan on taking it sooner- if I do, he'll start trying to make me feed earlier and earlier. And since I'm against it in the beginning the thought of feeding earlier repulses me. Kurogane's blood doesn't repulse me- and neither does he, but I hate my need for his blood. And that's not my only need for him that I can't stand about myself.

"Are you awake mage?" I hear from across the room. I keep my breathing quiet and slow. Feigning sleep, "Mage?" he asks again. I stay silent and eventually I hear him quiet and fall back into dreams.

I sit up from my place on one of the two beds in the room. Kurogane's sitting in the chair in the corner across from me. He always has preferred to nap upright rather than lying down. I can hear his blood pulsing throughout his veins and I can't help but lick my lips at the thought of it.

"No" I whisper almost inaudible to even myself, "not now. Not time." I force myself back down onto the bed and eventually fall into a light, stressful sleep.

A hard hand on my shoulder jerks me awake. I grab the arm of the unknown and flip the person over onto the bed- forcing their hands above their head and I sit on their chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, mage?" Came the gruff voice from underneath me. My eye focuses and my brain catches up to my survival actions.

"Kuro-pon?" I question, "What are you doing here?"

"Waking you up, moron! Now get off me!" Kurogane struggles from him position,

"So- sorry," I stutter as I un-straddle myself from his chest, "you shouldn't surprise me like that Kuro-pu. My senses are heightened in my new state.

"Then you shouldn't get used to sleeping til noon."

"Noon?. . ." I trail off, glancing at this worlds time telling device. It does read noon, and I just shrug at Kurogane, "Oops~ guess I'll have to set the wakey time thing!"

"So we can pay for another broken device- no thank you. Anyway, the kid and the pork bun are out shopping for dinner and it's your turn to make lunch."

"Still have trouble with the kitchen Kuro-koi?"

Kurogane just grunts and leaves the room. I shut the door and lean against it. I bring my hand to my area of possible wanting, and let out a sigh of relief when it's not hard. Being that close to Kurogane did not help either of my problems. I push myself away from the door and quickly change into day clothes, "Well Fai," I tell myself, "lets go feed our problem adult."

"Fai?" Syaoran asks after dinner.

"Yes?" I smile at him, waiting for him to go on.

"Are you okay?"

The question catches me off guard for a moment. Kurogane notices my pause, "Do I not seem 'okay'?" I ask him back.

"You seem more tired than usual. Less upbeat."

_Watch your lies Fai, keep them in check. Tell him the truth for this question,_ "Well it's true that I haven't gotten much sleep~ but I promise to sleep like a cat tonight, okay?" I tilt my head sideways and give him kitty eyes and a brighter smile.

Syaoran nods his response at me, but then flashes a look at Kurogane. _He doesn't believe me,_ I sigh quietly,_ that's nothing new. Even Syaoran is getting better at telling when I'm not telling the whole truth._

Contrary to my word I didn't get much sleep that night either. Kurogane's so close. It takes my entire being not to jump him in the small area. I want to ask him to leave- but then he'd confirm something's wrong with me. I can't leave the room either- he'd wake up immediately. I can't stay, I can't leave, I can't feed, and I can't fulfill my need for something more than his blood. I can't win.

Nights later I finally give up with my staying, and I exit the room. Just as I suspected Kurogane wakes up as soon as I touch the door.

"Where are you going?"

I turn and place a smile on my face- careful to keep my eyes closed so I really don't lose myself to the growing double hunger instinct rising inside of me and pooling in my southern area, "Oh, you're awake Kuro-rin? I can't sleep so I think I'm gonna' go take a quick bath with that water squirty item that's up high- they call it a shower in this place don't they? I'll be back soon, so don't miss me too much!"

"Mage." He says as I'm walking out the door.

"Yes, Kurgi?"

"Hungry." Kurogane places it as a statement, not a question- but he's clearly talking about me.

"Nope~!" I answer, leaving the room.

I lock myself in the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I sigh I thank a being that Kurogane couldn't see my face: my eyes are slit like a cats- like a vampires. I need his blood. I'm going nuts, "Just last one more week," I tell myself, "then you'll be able to feed."

I strip and enter the shower- washing away all the heat away from body, and eventually my lower need quiets down and returns to normal.

When I finally un-stress all the way I remove myself from the shower and re-dress, noticing from the mirror that my eyes are no longer a tell sign.

I walk quietly back to the room, and find Kurogane seemingly asleep. I silently lay down on the bed and finally fall into an extensive amount of tiredness.

"Mage, mage, . . . MAGE!" I startle at the words.

"What!" I gasp ripping my empty gaze away from the window.

"Wake up idiot. The kid and the bun have been worried sick all day over you're sorry ass," Kurogane chastises me, "you've been sitting out that window for hours. Either there is something incredibly interesting out there, or you're staring at nothing."

"Sorry." I tell him, trying to put false cheer into my voice, "I'll go apologize to Syaoran and Mokona. . ." I stand, staggering just slightly- I'd been feeling lightheaded all day and Kurogane pushes me down onto the bed before I'd gotten even halfway to the closed door.

"They're asleep. Don't wake them. I had to assure that pork bun that I'd figure out what was wrong with you, and I've got a pretty good idea what it is." Kurogane's hand is still on my chest keeping me down, and it takes all my self control not to reach out and devour all that. . ._ sweet, delicious liquid that begs for me to. . . shut up, Fai!_ I yell at myself, _This is not a good time!_

"What do I have wrong with me then?" I challenge Kurogane, and his answer is to pull out his blade and nick one of the arteries in his forearm.

My eyes widen and I move before I can process anything. My mouth latches to his arm, taking in so much of his life. Kurogane smirks when he sees me drink without any hesitation, "I knew it," he says, "I've noticed the stares. It's not hard to guess what you want."

I don't speak I just take in his blood feeling my ravenous self push me on. I'm completely unsatisfied with the slow amount coming out of his arm, and I lick the wound shut before I pull him down onto the bed with me and I push him onto his back.

"Wha? Hell, what's going on, what are you do-" He cuts himself off as I bite down on his neck, right next to his pulse. I moan with content as I take in his blood. There's more of it, and it's incredibly richer than what comes out of his arm. He lays rigid at my moan and extreme intake of his fluid. He finally begins to relax after I start lapping at the blood instead of sucking at it. I know I'm making a mess- it's to be expected with a new feeding technique.

After a few minutes I lick the wound closed and I pull back from his neck. As I move back Kurogane groans, and I'm afraid that I hurt him. I _did_ take a lot of blood- more than usual.

"Next time. . . don't wait so long. . . to feed, bastard. . ." Kurogane pants.

I lick the extra blood off my fingers, straddling his hips. One part of my need has been satisfied, "We'll see." I finally answer. I make no promises when it comes to my feeding. I hate taking in his life.

I start to get off Kurogane- mentally beating myself for taking from his neck. When he once again freezes, which in turn causes me to freeze.

"What?" I start when Kurogane interrupts me.

"Get off me now." Kurogane orders, something in his voice that I can't exactly place.

I scramble off of him, slightly scared of his tone, and stand rigid next to the window. Kurogane sits up and stares at me, and I squirm uncomfortably, "Yes?" I ask him, almost scared of his answer, "I'm sorry about taking it from your neck- if that's what you're upset about. Or is it that I-" I cut myself off as he suddenly stands in front of me.

"This," He says forcing me against the wall and placing his hand over my unknowingly hard member, "I felt this," he squeezes it lightly and I have to bite my lip so I don't make a sound, and Kurogane smirks, "do I really turn you on? Or were you reacting to my blood? Either way it has something to do with me."

"I- I. . ." I stutter, trying to come up with an excuse. _This is NOT good Fai! Think up a lie quick. But that won't work, I got hard from him. There is nothing else in this room that could make me like this- and he knows it. Run? No, that won't work either- I can't move, and he's stronger than me- he'll catch me before I reach the door. Think. Think! THINK!_

"A lie is not going to work on me," Kurogane whispers in my ear, and I squeak. While I'd been arguing with myself he'd moved so close, "so tell me the truth for once," his hand squeezes my erection and he moves his mouth down- just millimeters away from mine as I have to stifle another moan. From this distance I can feel his smirk, and his words as he carefully speaks them, "or do I have to coax it out of you?" With that he presses his lips to mine, and I gasp into his mouth. Then as my mouth still remains slightly open he slips his tongue into my cavern.

I continue to suppress my moans, but I can't suppress my hands that get tangled in his hair- holding him closer to me._ Oh gods, this is way better than fantasies._

Kurogane somehow manages to push me onto the bed, and using his hands to keep his weight from pressing on me rubs his knee in between my legs. I gasp once again and grasp the bedsheets in a flushed and aroused state, "Tell me, mage. Am I the one who turns you on, or is it my blood?"

I shut my eyes, refusing to look at him. If I look at him I will undoubtedly spill my guts. When I don't answer I feel his heat retreat from my body. I squirm for a moment before I force my eyes open and sit up my elbows to look at him.

Kurogane is sitting at the end of the bed- not even looking in my general direction, "Wha?" I mumble, but Kurogane doesn't turn around. Doesn't even register that he heard me. _Did that even happen?_ I ask myself, _Was it my imagination? No it can't be. His breathing is just as heavy as mine. Then why? Is he mocking me? Teasing m- that's it. He's teasing me. He wants me to answer him so he's waiting for me to give up._

It works.

After another few minutes of heavy panting and constant movement my resolve gives in. My pants are too tight and my body heat is raising higher and higher. I get onto my knees and crawl over to him. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, hands grasping his shirt, I lean my head in and set my mouth right next to his ear. I sigh, and I just barely feel a shiver go through his body.

"Kuro-sama," I whisper into his ear, moving one of my hands down to pull up the bottom of his shirt up, "you wanted my answer didn't you?"

"Yes." He says gruffly, and I smile.

"Then should I tell you my answer Kuro-sama?"

"Yes."

"My answer to whether you're turning me on or your blood is turning me on, well the answer to that question is. . ." I trail off and bite his ear lightly, affectionately, before whispering seductively, "_you. You're turning me on._"

Kurogane twists in my arms, somehow losing his shirt in the process, and pins me to the bed- his lips crushing mine.

"Right answer." he growls, and I finally let out a moan when Kurogane works off my shirt and promptly starts to suck on my pulse.

"Kuro- Kuro. . . sama. . .Ahh!" My back arches as he bites down on the sensitive skin, and he skillfully moves down my chest giving little nips here and there to keep me guessing.

He prods my nipples with his tongue, and then presses his teeth into them. And then pulls them one at a time into his mouth, coating them in his saliva and making me squirm in agony as my pants finally become too tight, and were beginning to cause me serious pain.

"Kuro-sama. . . please!" I plead as his head dips deeper on my body, "Please!"

My begging apparently works, because he unbuttons and pulls off my pants, then my undergarments. I sigh with utter relief when my member springs free from its prison.

Kurogane strokes my member and I shiver under his touch. A mischievous smile breaks out over his face, "You're so hard mage. I must do a number on you. How long has this been going on? Tell me and I'll do what you want."

"A long- a long time!" I gasp out, not caring that I'm making a fool of myself. I need him, and I need him to continue.

"You answered that _very_ quickly, you must want this _badly_."

"Kuro-sama," I whine, "please!"

"Okay, okay. You're so needy, mage."

"Who's the one making me this way?" I hiss at him, pushing myself back up onto my forearms to look him in the eyes.

He grins, which takes me by surprise. And then without any warning on his part takes my entire length into his mouth. He starts to suck and gently bite my member- deep throating me almost immediately. I lose all strength in my arms and fall back onto the bed, my hands re-fisting themselves in his raven spikes.

I can't form words as I pant, I can only lose myself in the sensation. _Thank gods, Syaoran and Mokona are sound sleepers._ That kid and Mokona could sleep through a couple of explosions, so I don't think that this will be much of a problem.

I buck into Kurogane's mouth and he bobs with my movements. I feel myself getting even harder in his mouth. I wrap my hands tighter in is hair and try to pull him away from my cock, "Kuro-sama, I'm- I'm going to. . . I'm going to-" My back suddenly arches as I moan his name and cum into his mouth. Kurogane swallows everything I give and pure white dances over my vision.

My orgasm finishes and I fall back onto the bed with a soft thump. Kurogane pulls himself away from my now swollen erection and brings his mouth back to my ear, "You taste surprisingly good, mage. Do you want to see?"

"Sure." I mutter, and Kurogane moves his lips to my own, and pushes his tongue into my mouth. I taste myself strongly on his muscle, but there's also a balanced amount of him in the taste that makes me whimper when he removes his tongue.

"Your turn." I tell him as I push him back and move my hands to his pants zipper. He allows me to take off his pants and undergarments before he stops my movements.

"No." He tells me, and I look at him confused.

"Why?" I ask, hurt obvious in my voice. He's pleasured me so much, I just want to return the favor.

Kurogane's face softens, and he cups mine- a surprising sweet gesture from the usually harsh and gruff ninja, "I've noticed your feelings for a while, so has the kid for that matter. You think you hide it well, and anyone who hasn't spent as much time with you would be fooled completely. Plus, you are a bit more see through when you're hungry. But you've kept it in for so long. That tonight it's just going to be about you." My eyes well up with tears, which Kurogane promptly wipes away, "It's okay." he tells me.

"This is the nicest you're ever going to be to me isn't it?"

"Probably." He shrugs sheepishly.

I smile and can't help but giggle at his comment.

Kurogane reaches around me and then a flash of anger passes over his face, "Shit." he swears, and punches the bed.

"What?" I ask curiously, touching his knee in a calming gesture.

"I forgot the lube, I'll have to go and get it."

"No you don't." I tell him, and move my body so my head is closer to his erection.

"Not happening, mage." Kurogane tell me and pulls my head back up to just about eye level.

I sigh with exasperation, "Kuro-sama, you told me tonight is about me. I _want_ to do this, so please let me."

After a minute of giving him the pleading eyes Kurogane finally gives in, "Fine," he sighs, and I grin loudly at him, I'm pretty sure the smile even reaches my eyes because he even smiles at me a little bit, "_But_," he adds, "let me stretch you first," I nod and he presents me with three fingers, "suck." he commands- and I'm only too happy to oblige.

I take the digits into my mouth and swish my tongue around them, coating them in warm, heavy liquid. When Kurogane feels that they're wet enough he pulls them from my mouth and I feel my head follow with them to try to take them back into my mouth, "On your knees." Kurogane tell me, and I move to the position he tells.

I feel one finger circle at my hole and then press into me. I move gently around it, uncomfortable at the sensation. Kurogane then enters another digit into me, and I have to bite my lip to keep from voicing my pain. Kurogane takes my cock into his had and starts to rub it as he enters the last finger, but even the wonderful feeling of him touching me blocks out the pain and I let out a painful gasp and slight, high pitched whimper.

"Sorry." Kurogane whispers to me, and starts to move his fingers within me, alternating between a scissoring motion and thrusting them inside and out of me.

When I finally relax around the digits Kurogane removes them from me. I know what comes next, and I turn and look at Kurogane's need, "You're very big Kuro-sama," I tell him as I gently take his cock into one of my hands, "I don't know if I can fit all of you into my mouth."

"Do or don't," Kurogane tells me gruffly, "just get on with it already."

I look Kurogane in the eyes, feeling my own kind of evil, "Do you think I can fit all of it in my mouth Kuro-pon?"

Kurogane glares at me, "I think I like it better when you call me Kuro-sama."

"Okay," I tease, "then does _Kuro-sama_ think I can fit all of it into my mouth?"

"I think that with a mouth as big as yours is, mage, that it shouldn't be a problem."

I smile at Kurogane, and lean forward and kiss the head of his erection. I sense him shudder at the simple touch, "I hope you're right Kuro-sama. . ." I trail off as I engulf his need. I hear him moan and I feel him grab my blond hair in both his hands as I move my tongue up, and down, and all the places in between on his erection.

It doesn't take much for me to taste pre-cum, and I lap all of it up- loving the taste of him. Kurogane finally pulls my head away from his member and pushes me onto my back- spreading my legs out wide.

"This is going to hurt, mage." He tells me.

"I know Kuro-sama, I have had sex before." I inform him. He looks at me surprised, and slightly amused.

"Really, never would have guessed that." And then with those words Kurogane pushes his large cock into me- not stopping until he's completely sheathed within my body.

I dig my nails into his back, creating little crescent moons on him- practically marking him as mine. _But he is mine,_ I tell myself, "You're so tight, mage. It feels great."

"Glad you're happy," I tell him, "you can move now." I continue after another minute. Kurogane starts at a slow pace- to let me get used to his size, and movements, and the pain. But as I start to meet his thrusts with ones of my own he speeds up.

Skin slaps against skin, and pain quickly turns to pleasure. I can't suppress my moans, and Kurogane angles his thrusts into different parts of my body- clearly searching for my prostate. It doesn't take him too long to find it either. When he finally hits it I can't hold in my scram of pure, undeniable pleasure.

"Kuro-sama!" I yell, and Kurogane continues to hit it time and time again. I know my end is near and I start to pump my cock to help myself reach euphoria once again. It takes only several more hits of my prostate to send me into bliss, and with another call of 'Kuro-sama' I spill my seed onto our stomachs. The clenching of my muscles around Kurogane's member is too much for him and with another thrust Kurogane moans and shoots his load into my body- half collapsing on top of me.

It takes another few minutes for us to recover from our high state. Finally Kurogane rolls off of me and grabs the water basin and an assorted piece of cloth from the floor. Wetting the cloth he wipes both of us off to a point that we could wait until tomorrow for a bath.

Taking me into his arms he pulls a light cover over us. I smile and gently kiss his chest, "Kuro-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Did you enjoy that? You didn't do all that just because of me did you?"

"If I didn't want to then I wouldn't have done it."

"Okay. . . Kuro-sama?"

"_Yes?_"

"Does that mean you love me?"

"If I didn't we wouldn't be in this position right now."

I nod into his chest and smile, "I love you too."

"Go to sleep, mage." Kurogane mumbles.

"Okay," I tell him, but after another couple of minutes I have to ask him another question, "K- Kuro-sama. . .?"

"Yeah?"

"I, um. . . have a request. . ."

"What is it, mage." He asks, exasperation on his voice.

"Can you. . ." I trail off, mumbling the rest of my sentence.

"What? Spit it out already."

"Um, nothing. Never mind." I curl up and turn the other way. _It wasn't that important anyway._

Kurogane rolls on top of me, pinning me underneath him- and forces my head to turn and look in his eyes "Just tell me, mage."

I take in a sharp breath- intimate closeness making me speak, "I was wondering, that maybe you could call me by my name- just this once?"

Kurogane looks at me, "Is that it?" he asks.

I nod my head furiously- not trusting myself to speak.

"Okay, _Fai_. . ." he whispers in my ear, and a shiver of unexplainable pleasure ripples up my spine.

"Thank you." I tell him, feeling my eyes grow heavy.

"You're welcome. . ." Kurogane tells me trailing off, and I'm almost in dreams when I hear him add one last word onto his sentence, "Fai."

**Okay, I apologize. In the beginning I say that Fai is still a vampire and that it's post series. I just realized: I lied. This is still post series, but I get the feeling from my own writing Fai is no longerish a vampire, but still needs blood to survive, and has his other eye back. . . scratch that: Fai is a somewhat magical gay vampire that has both eyes and no longer had to wear an eyepatch. That is what he is in this story and I still promise that I'll actually make it follow the rules of whatever plot line I followish on the next KuroFai fanfiction that I do. Until then I personally blame all the different setting KuroFai fanfics I've read. I love them, but my heads all muddled because of you people! (not that that's a bad thing) Until next time!**

**. . . I just realized that Fai said in this that he'd had sex before, but in this situation Fai is the uke (just like most times) and it makes him seem like he's been the uke before. . . that would mean he's had sex with a male before. Wow. . . I can't see him with anyone other than Kurogane- what is wrong with my mind?**


End file.
